Um Grande Poder Traz Uma Grande Responsabilidade
by Liafrombrazil
Summary: Dean e Sam já enfrentaram a morte e voltaram à vida. Mas, ninguém passa por isso e volta do mesmo jeito. Resposta ao desafio da Det. Rood "Supernatural: Rebirth". Obrigada!


N/A – Resposta ao desafio da Det. Rood. Sem beta, one-shot, até o dia 12/4, "Supernatural Rebirth" no título, todos podem participar. É o primeiro desafio do qual participo. Adorei! Espero que muitos participem. Obrigada, Det. Rood e EmptySpaces11!

"**Supernatural: Rebirth"**

**Um grande poder traz uma grande responsabilidade**

Ele não sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo, mas tinha certeza de que tinha a ver com seu retorno. Aliás, tudo agora tinha a ver com isso. Se as cicatrizes físicas que carregava tinham desaparecido, as de sua alma, ao contrário, passaram a doer como se fossem feridas abertas. Tudo tinha mudado, tudo tinha outro gosto. A comida, o sexo, ou mesmo dar risada assistindo a um filme qualquer, eram coisas que continuava a fazer, mas que não tinham o prazer de antes. Lembranças doíam mais agora, também. A memória de John e o sacrifício que o pai tinha feito por ele, neste momento era uma dor ilustrada, Dean sabia e podia ver em seus pesadelos perfeitamente e em cores tudo pelo que John passara.

Mas isso era diferente. Era novo e não tinha a ver com a mudança de comportamento que Dean viu em Sam, desde os primeiros dias de seu retorno, pois isso também era novo e difícil de se acostumar. No fundo de sua razão, Dean sabia, porém, que ele próprio também não se comportava como antes. Essa mudança parecia ainda não estar completa; e esse novo sentimento latente, se era percebido, não o era de forma clara, nem por ele próprio, quanto mais pelo irmão. Entretanto, estava lá. Era algo como um poder, mas não bem um poder. Era mais como um pressentimento de que algo muito sério havia mudado nele, sem seu consentimento ou controle.

Da primeira vez que isso se manifestou, Sam havia arrumado um trabalho para eles. Era um trabalho fácil, padrão: vampiros numa casa-ninho abandonada.

- Fácil, Dean. Chegamos lá ao meio-dia, entramos e cortamos as cabeças. Pelas informações são apenas dois deles.

- Ótimo. Depois vamos pegar a estrada e paramos para o almoço no caminho.

- Certo. – Sam já havia percebido que o já naturalmente inquieto Dean, depois de sua estadia no mundo inferior, não tinha mais um minuto de parada. Mas ele próprio não queria ficar num lugar por muito tempo. Caçadores não têm raízes, não criam vínculos.

No ninho, tudo correu bem para os rapazes. Entraram e encontraram o casal de vampiros dormindo. Uma faca na mão de cada irmão, cortar as cabeças com um forte golpe certeiro, trabalho concluído. Quando já iam sair, ouviram um gemido fraco vindo de um canto escuro da sala. Era uma garota de quinze ou dezesseis anos, no máximo, amarrada a uma cadeira, com os dois pulsos cortados.

- Oh, meu Deus, Dean. Olha isso, eles a mantinham como estoque de comida fresca. – Sam aproximou-se e checou o pulso pelo pescoço da menina. – Muito fraco, não tem mais jeito.

Dean sabia que era verdade, mas, talvez por causa do tom de voz impassível que vinha de Sam, resolveu argumentar.

- Vamos ajudá-la. – seu tom não admitia discussões.

Os dois desamarraram o corpo quase sem vida e o levaram para o carro. Como um raio, a imagem da garota do caso do djin tomou forma na mente de Dean e naquele instante ele soube que não podia deixá-la morrer. Eles tinham que salvá-la, como haviam feito daquela vez.

- Sam, você dirige, eu vou atrás com ela.

- Ok, mas não tenha muita esperança, Dean. Essa menina não chega viva ao hospital.

- Não fala assim. Ela não vai morrer.

- Dean, é você mesmo quem fala que não dá para salvar a todos. E é verdade.

- Ela não vai morrer!Não vai, Sam! – Com muito cuidado, ele pegou a moça no colo e entrou com ela pela porta de trás.

Sam sentou atrás do volante e ligou o carro. Ao olhar pelo retrovisor, porém, parou assustado. Dean estava muito pálido, apertando a garota em seus braços com muita força. Seus olhos estavam fechados e lágrimas corriam por seu rosto. Sua respiração estava ofegante, fazia um barulho ruidoso, como se ele estivesse sentindo fortes dores.

- Dean! Dean, o que é isso? O que está acontecendo? – Sam saiu novamente do carro, para ajudar o irmão.

Quando abriu a porta, a garota que estava nos braços de Dean abriu os olhos, perplexa:

- O que aconteceu? Ei, me solta, por que você está me agarrando? Me larga!

Dean não teve nenhuma reação quando a moça soltou-se e saiu do carro. Continuou de olhos fechados, como se estivesse dormindo.

- Ei, calma, você está bem? – Sam não sabia se ajudava o irmão ou a garota.

- Eu...eu acho que sim. O que aconteceu? Eu não me lembro de nada!

- Eu e meu irmão encontramos você naquela casa. Uma pessoa muito ruim te machucou e nós só estávamos tentando ajudar.

- Me machucou? Quem? Onde?

- Olhe seus pulsos.

Sam e a garota olharam para os pulsos dela, mas não havia nada.

- O que? Isso não é possível! – Sam gritou, assustando ainda mais a ex-vítima.

- Olha. Eu estou indo embora, certo? Obrigada pela ajuda. – e a menina saiu correndo, antes que Sam pudesse fazer qualquer coisa.

O rapaz não estava entendendo nada, mas não podia perder tempo pensando. Verificou o pulso de Dean, acomodou-o melhor no banco, cobriu-o e saiu com o carro rapidamente em direção ao hotel, onde estavam hospedados.

Dean não acordou quando o mais novo o tirou do carro, tirou parte de suas roupas e o colocou na cama. Nem quando Sam molhou uma toalha e colocou em sua testa. Dean só foi acordar uma hora depois e com uma tremenda dor de cabeça.

- O que aconteceu? – ele lutou para sentar-se e o irmão estava imediatamente a seu lado, ajudando.

- Eu que pergunto, o que aconteceu? Você pegou a garota, abraçou e de repente ela sarou. O que foi que você fez?

- Eu...eu...não sei. Ai, minha cabeça.

- Você está mentindo. O que aconteceu? Como você fez isso?

- Eu já disse, eu não sei. Ai, minha cabeça.

- Tá bom, você não lembra de nada, igual a quando voltou do inferno, certo? Não faz ideia do que está acontecendo.

- Sam, eu não sei, mesmo. E vou repetir_: ai, minha cabeça._

- Conta outra, Dean! Você é um hipócrita, quer que eu te diga tudo o que estou fazendo, tudo o que acontece, mas não me conta nada do que está acontecendo com você! Aquela garota estava morta! Morta! E você devolveu a vida para ela...

As últimas palavras foram ditas pausadamente e os dois irmãos se entreolharam. Nenhum disse nada por algum tempo. Dean, então, sacudiu levemente a cabeça e disse, devagar:

- Sam, vou dizer pela última vez: _ai, minha cabeça_. A sua fala, agora, é "segura este comprimido, Dean, que eu vou buscar a água."

Sam, devagar, abriu o frasco de comprimidos, sem tirar os olhos do irmão, e deu dois deles para Dean, dizendo:

- Segura este comprimido, Dean, que eu vou buscar a água.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Dois dias depois, Dean e Sam estavam em uma lanchonete, tomando café da manhã, quando um homem começou a discutir com a garçonete sobre a conta.

- Você errou, sua idiota! Eu não pedi esta torta. Vai refazer a conta!

- Mas, senhor, esta torta custa o mesmo que o bolinho recheado que o senhor pediu. O valor, no final, é o mesmo.

O homem, evidentemente estressado, levantou-se, gritando:

- Não quero saber! Não vou começar outro dia sendo enganado! Que droga...

Mas não pode acabar a frase, pois dando um grito e pondo a mão no lugar do coração, caiu desacordado. Sam correu e abaixou-se para tentar ajudar, seguido por Dean.

- Chamem um médico! – Dean gritou para a pálida garçonete, que obedeceu imediatamente.

- Não sinto o pulso, Dean. – falou o mais novo, olhando para o irmão.

Dean sustentou o olhar do rapaz por vários segundos. Depois, abaixou-se e levantou o homem caído, apertando-o contra seu peito. O homem, após um momento, tossiu e abriu os olhos, enquanto Dean dava um grito de dor e fechava os seus.

- Dean! – a voz desesperada de Sammy foi a última coisa que ele ouviu.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Ao abrir os olhos, Dean percebeu que estava numa cama de hospital. Ao seu lado, numa cadeira, como ele já esperava, Sam o olhava, atentamente.

- Ei, como você se sente?

- Minha cabeça está doendo...

A boca de Sam se contorceu num sorriso.

- Não diga, é mesmo?

- Sam, eu acho que eu sei o que aconteceu.

- Então, me conta, Dean. O que está acontecendo? – a voz de Sam estava longe, cansada e insegura.

- Eu posso trazer as pessoas de volta da morte. – Dean disse isso, como se estivesse dizendo que tinha achado o par de meias marrons que estivera procurando.

- Ok. Entendi. Ahn... Então, você pode ressussitar as pessoas. É, isso acontece todo dia, é muito comum. Qualquer pessoa, ou tem uma regra?

- Sam, eu não sabia, juro. Depois que curei aquele homem, minha cabeça parecia que ia explodir. Naquele instante eu soube. Não sei como, Sam, eu juro, eu apenas sei. Onde estão aqueles anjos cretinos, quando a gente precisa deles para entender alguma coisa?

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, coisa que acontecia agora com muita frequência. Mas, Sam estava disposto a entender as coisas melhor, a ter seu irmão de volta, custasse o que fosse, mudado ou não, não importava.

- Aqueles imbecis não têm todas as respostas. Acho que isso é alguma coisa do tipo "aprenderemos uma lição por nós mesmos" e tudo mais.

- Sei, igual ao "Toque de Um Anjo". Cara, que saco. Se Deus escrevesse por linhas retas e caminhos menos misteriosos, a coisa andaria mais rápido.

- Você sabe onde tudo isso vai dar, não sabe, Dean? Quando você ressussitou trouxe um poder com você. E eu tenho um poder também, mas você sabe de onde ele veio...

- Pode parar, Sammy. Ressussitar não é nascer outra vez, é apenas voltar para uma segunda chance de ferrar de novo o que já se tinha ferrado antes. E não é um poder maravilhoso trazer pessoas de volta à vida. A gente volta para sofrer.

Apesar da amargura em suas palavras, Dean sabia, no fundo de sua alma, que teria escolhido voltar, de qualquer forma, para junto do irmão. Se tivessem lhe dado a opção de voltar sem lembranças, sem memória de seu passado, também sabia que teria recusado. Não poderia voltar para não ser o irmão de Sam. Este era o único papel de sua vida que lhe importava e queria lembrar sempre de tudo o que já tinham vivido e compartilhado.

- Não, Dean. Você voltou porque tem uma missão. E porque eu não ia conseguir passar por tudo isso, se você não estivesse comigo.

A declaração simples e sincera fez um nó na garganta de Dean. Em outra situação, ele teria simplesmente feito uma piada ou dito uma frase irônica sobre a masculinidade do irmão, mas agora se sentia fraco, queria resolver as coisas entre eles. Nada jamais voltaria a ser igual em suas vidas, não depois de tudo o que havia acontecido. Entretanto, talvez, pudessem achar um meio de mudarem juntos e aceitarem como irmãos as mudanças um do outro. Dean precisava disso, precisava, com desespero, de seu irmão.

Então, ele engoliu o nó e continuou:

- Esta é a única coisa que me mantém aqui, Sam, o fato de que eu ainda tenho você. A gente vai lutar e não tem demônio ou anjo que vai nos impedir.

- Para pra pensar na nossa situação, em tudo o que aconteceu... Você tem poderes dos céus, pode ressussitar pessoas. Eu posso matar, exorcizar demônios, tenho poderes do inferno. Como isso vai acabar, Dean?

- No fim, Sam. Vai acabar com o fim deles ou com o nosso. Mas, pelo menos, estamos vivos e juntos. E eu pretendo fazer de tudo para continuarmos assim.

Sam levantou a cabeça e olhou para o irmão. Sua voz estava firme, quando falou.

- Você disse que devia ter ficado morto, quando o pai fez o acordo por você. Disse que a gente ressussita para sofrer. Você se arrependeu por ter me trazido de volta?

- Nunca. – e Sam sabia que era verdade. Sorrindo, ele continuou:

- Agora, você também precisa aprender a lidar com isso. Você não vai poder sair por aí ressussitando todo mundo que estiver à beira da morte. Eu vou te ensinar a controlar seu poder.

- Acho que essa história do _meu_ poder, já subiu na _sua_ cabeça. Eu sou o irmão mais velho, Sammy. Se alguém vai ensinar alguma coisa, sou eu. Como diria Peter Parker "um grande poder traz uma grande responsabilidade". Por enquanto, pretendo ficar na minha, esperando pelo que vai acontecer a seguir.

- Foi o tio Ben quem disse isso. E citar "Homem Aranha – o filme" não vai me fazer admirar seus ensinamentos, irmão.

E durante horas, até que o sono e a medicação venceram Dean, eles ficaram conversando, tentando entender um ao outro e às novas chances que haviam recebido na vida, para que elas pudessem algum fazer sentido.


End file.
